bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aethion Quest
The Aethion Quest is the sequel to The Aethion Project, and the second installment in The Aethion Trilogy. After two years of fighting a secret war against the forces of the rogue android Xanatos, Iranu, Noki, and Xander have made little progress, and tension is rising within the group. All the while, Xanatos has been building an army of bio-mechanical beings, or cybermutants, to take over and assimilate all of Aethion, creating his twisted vision of "perfection". Main Characters The Team *Iranu: A now famous and heroic Toa of Shadows, Iranu made a promise to stop Xanatos before he can initiate his plan to assimilate Aethion, no matter the cost. *Xander: Toa of Earth and friend of Iranu, Xander was the first to join Iranu's team to stop Xanatos, and, even after two years of little progress, dedicated to the cause. *Noki: Formerly an enemy of Iranu, the female Vortixx Noki is now one of the Toa's few allies in the multiverse, and she is dedicated to stopping Xanatos. *Ciahlk: After having been assimilated by Xanatos, former officer-turned-pirate gang leader Ciahlk is freed from the machine's control and joins Iranu's group for revenge. The BioMech *Xanatos : The "brother" of Siboto and creator of the BioMech, Xanatos intends to enslave Aethion and assimilate it into biomechanics, his view of "perfection". *Siboto: A mysterious android created by Izumal scientists, Siboto joined his brother Xanatos in his plans to enslave Aethion, despite his moral views. *Neyo: A former Darkfire warrior and ally of Iranu, Neyo was captured and assimilated by Xanatos, who uses him as a commander of his army. Summary Chapters The epic is set to have 10 chapters, making it half the length of its predecessor. Unlike Project, the chapters in Quest are numbered in Roman Numerals, and the titles are usually one word. *Chapter I --- Initiative *Chapter II --- Intervention *Chapter III --- Alliance *Chapter IV --- Escalation *Chapter V --- Retribution *Chapter VI --- Transpire *Chapter VII --- *Chapter VIII --- *Chapter IX --- *Chapter X --- Appearances Characters *Iranu *Miol *Xanatos *Iappreo (mentioned only) *Ciahlk *Noki *Xander *Ektris (mentioned only) *Vroxx *Iek'var *Za'gnok (mentioned only) *Kole *The Twins *Jaa'tiko *Nirox (mentioned only) *Mahkii *Hejon *Neyo *Ice King (mentioned only) *Reizn (hallucination) Locations *Alarist **Xanadai Island ***The Rust Bucket *Atohune **Ceruix **Jsa'kno Village *Izumal *Clysmax **Hotel Clysmax (mini-fragment) Events *The Xanatos Initiative **Skirmish at Xanadai **Hotel Clysmax Encounter *Unnamed War (mentioned only) Vehicles *Helix V-22''**Silver Stryke ' '' *Jetrax **Modified T-17 Organizations *Ciahlk's Pirate Gang *The BioMech *Alarist Ambassadorial Government (mentioned only) *Tribe Darkfire (indirect mention only) *Tribe Avchai *Tribe Vlaa'din Species *Toa *Glatorian *Matoran *Steltian *Troak *Vortixx *Vroxx's Species *Tjuun *Turaga Weapons and Technology *EL-44 Element Rifle *Gadget *Kanohi **Kiril **Tryna **Huna **Mahiki **Pakari **Kakama **Elcrof *Izumal Bio-Android Prototype **XT-200 **SB-129 *Cybernetic Mutation (cybermutant) References Trivia Trivia *The Aethion Quest was originally to be named '''The Aethion Voyage and would detail Iranu's participation in a voyage across Alarist's Planetary Ocean. The idea was scrapped in order to connect to the end of The Aethion Project, though Voyage's plot could still be used as prequel material. Category:Epics Category:Expanded Multiverse Epics